


Угол воспоминаний

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, One Night Stands, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: У каждого есть что-то, у неё был угол. Угол воспоминаний.





	Угол воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на конкурс [«ФемФест-2»](https://fanfics.me/challenge91) на фанфикс.ми.

Тина часто вспоминала тот день. 

На дворе стояло знойное лето; все, кто мог, прятались в тени, но даже это не помогало. Большая часть людей ещё утром отправилась на море, забивая автобус до отказа, теснились, словно в банке с сардинами, толкаясь и соприкасаясь мокрыми от пота телами, стараясь ухватиться за поручень, чтобы устоять на месте, но каменная кладка в старом городе раз за разом убеждала, что это бесполезно. Руки соскальзывали с поручней, слышалось тихое шипение, где-то отборный мат. Люди изнывали от жары и становились лишь мрачнее от того, что легкий ветер, дующий из открытой форточки — обжигающе горячий, — нисколько не помогал спастись от духоты. 

В то утро ей было всё равно: недовольные лица, ругательства водителя, да что там, даже жара, которую она ненавидела, её не беспокоила. Этим вечером она должна была встретиться с _ней_. 

Тина познакомилась с Кирой случайно: они налетели друг на друга, выходя из-за поворота одним майским вечером. Пострадало два стаканчика кофе, которые обе держали в руках. 

Потом были извинения, предложение купить ещё кофе, а за ним последовала долгая беседа обо всём на свете, словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь. Выходили они из кафе, уже обменявшись телефонами и с четким осознанием, что им нужно встретиться ещё. 

Встреча всё откладывалась и откладывалась, но Тина знала, что она обязательно состоится, что ей не почудилось, и ждала с нетерпением.

Они решили встретиться в шесть вечера, когда жара потихоньку начнёт спадать, а дышать станет легче. 

Шум прибоя успокаивал, а тёплый песок под ногами придавал уверенность, поэтому к месту встречи, в чем Тина не призналась бы даже себе, она почти бежала. 

На губах появилась легкая улыбка, та самая, которую в бульварных романах назвали бы влюблённой. 

Она правда ждала этой встречи. Возможно, даже слишком ждала, в то же время понимая, что могла ошибиться и Кира могла всё понять не так. Хотя, впрочем, и сама Тина не ожидала, что одна встреча так надолго засядет в её голове. Что она часто будет вспоминать смех Киры, её улыбку, глаза, а ночью она будет просыпаться от образов, о которых даже не мечтала — губ и рук на её теле, голоса, что мурлыкал что-то нежным шёпотом в ухо — и долго лежать, всматриваясь в потолок без сна, кусая губы от досады, понимая, что то самое чувство блаженства, которое она испытала перед тем, как проснуться, ей одной было непостижимо.

Они вновь проговорили весь вечер, а затем, уже возвращаясь, неожиданно оказались там, где и встретились, на том самом углу. 

Тина так и не поняла, кто поддался первым, но помнит её губы, сладковатый, немного терпкий запах ванили на языке, а затем непримечательную комнату, губы, исследующие её тело, прикосновения, мягкость её кожи под пальцами, родинку под левой грудью, запах лаванды и разметавшиеся темные волосы на подушке. 

Не было никаких обещаний, и на следующее утро Тина проснулась одна. Жалела ли она? Нет. Ведь кроме имени и несуществующего больше номера телефона, у неё остались воспоминания, приятные и лёгкие. И каждый раз, проходя мимо _их_ угла, она не могла сдержать улыбки. Он напоминал ей о том дне, когда ей было по-настоящему хорошо и спокойно.


End file.
